Delicate Trust
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Valeria Richards trusts her parents and brother a lot, with even her life. What happens when she finds out that in an alternate future that she was Doom’s daughter? How will she react? R


**Hi! This is another oneshot, but about Valeria Richards. I have gone through the fan fiction archive but I don't think I have stepped upon an oneshot about Valeria, so I decided to make one. I hope you like it!!**

Delicate Trust

Valeria Richards had always thought that she was lucky to have such great parents. Sue and Reed did everything for her and her older brother, Franklin. Also, she also felt lucky to have an older brother like Franklin, someone who was always there to look after her.

Even if she was only fourteen, much like her mother, she was already a high school sweetheart among the freshman at her high school. With her gorgeous, luscious blonde hair and dreamy cerulean eyes, any guy would fall hard for her, including her best friend, Daniel Grimm.

However, she never took an interest in boys as she thought that her science, work, and lifesaving were her first priorities, much like her father. Even though she looked like her mother, her personality was exactly like her father's or so people said.

Nonetheless, Valeria loved her parents and knew that they wouldn't hide anything from her or vice versa. Even though she hoped that this was true, she knew that, after finding out, she could never trust her parents fully ever again.

It all started on the day when Valeria came rushing into the Baxter Building and sitting down furiously onto one of the high chairs. Susan was watching television from the couch and turned around to face her teenage daughter.

"Something happened in school, today?" Susan asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Valeria grunted and mumbled something inaudible. Susan cocked her eyebrow once again. Valeria grinded her teeth and exclaimed, "Someone asked me out."

Susan sighed. Her daughter was the first person she met who gets mad when someone asks her out. "Ok, who is it?"

Valeria turned her head and muttered, "Danny."

Susan's eyes widened, and then she brought herself a smile. She knew that Alicia and Ben's son always had a soft spot. He was always rescuing her in battle in times of desperation. "And you say that's a bad thing?"

Turning her head to her mother, she asked, "Are you saying it's good?"

"Why not? Daniel's a fine boy, and he is absolutely perfect for you."

Valeria grumbled and simply responded, "He's my best friend. Best friends don't get romantically involved, Mom." With that, she got off her chair, grabbed her bag, and headed for her lab. Seconds later, Daniel, his little brother, Ryan, and Valeria's cousin, Mary, came into the loft.

Daniel looked at the mess of potato chips crumpled onto the floor. He looked at Susan and asked, "She told you, didn't she?"

Susan looked at the mess as well, "You take a guess." Daniel sighed as he went to his own room. Mary and Ryan just shrugged and join Susan on the couch.

In her lab, which she shared with Franklin, she typed ferociously as she was recording notes of her experiments with carbon-14 and carbon12 atoms. As she typed, she noticed something on her brother's desk. She peeked at the notes and saw a picture that she thought that she never would see.

It was of her, in her fighting costume as Marvel Girl. Sighing, she slowly felt better, knowing that her brother had finally kept a picture of her. Valeria, on the other hand, kept bountiful of pictures of her and her brother in her locker, bedroom, and even on her desk on the lab. She loved her brother too much, and that was the reason why she kept so many pictures. But she never expected her brother to have a picture, as he was a guy and would feel embarrassed if his friends saw his desk.

However, her smile faded when on the bottom, it said, 'Valeria von Doom.' Valeria von Doom? Why was Doom's last name on her picture and right behind her name? She shuffled through the papers on his desk and came to a page that caught her interest. It was a criminal file report and it had her name on it, but as von Doom as her last name.

She read the contents quickly and saw that she attacked the Baxter Building on March 23, 199…2? This didn't make sense. She wasn't even born in 1992. She was born the year after. She continued reading and found out that she was Valeria von Doom, daughter of Susan and Victor…von Doom. Doom's daughter?! This had to be a mistake. She kept on reading and found out that this Valeria was from an alternate future where she was planted into Susan's womb by Franklin to prevent her from dying due to the exposure of radiation from the Negative Zone.

Valeria took this information slowly and it took a long time for her mind to process it even though she was very smart. How could this be true? Why did everyone hide this from her? Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and opened her eyes to continue reading. She found out that she was placed back into her mother's womb and was reborn as Reed's child, not Victor's. Ever since then, Valeria had been Valeria Richards.

She put the page away and leant back in Franklin's chair. She couldn't believe it. Why did everyone do this to her? Especially her older brother, who she trusted so much. Especially her parents, who were the best things that could ever happen to her.

She put her hand to her head as she felt her mind swirling. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they insisted on something else. The last thing Valeria remembered was collapsing onto the ground as she closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Franklin was the first to find his baby sister in their lab, collapsed on the ground. He had just come from a date with his girlfriend, Rachel Summers, when he decided to finish his notes on the microverse. Franklin carried his sister back into her room as everyone followed him like sick puppies. He laid her down and sprinkled water onto her face. Valeria flinched at the touch and slowly opened her eyes. She found herself being stared down in concern by ten people with Franklin by her side.

She got up and looked down as everyone asked questions. Remaining silent, she didn't bother to answer the frantic questions being piled down by her family. She finally asked for her parents and brother to stay, but told everyone else to leave. Everyone looked surprise but didn't object. They left, leaving the Richards family.

"What's wrong, Val?" Susan asked her daughter with genuine concern.

Valeria's eyes were bloodshot when she raised her head. The three of them flinched when she said, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS DOOM'S DAUGHTER BEFORE?"

Reed's eyes widened but he kept quiet when his son answered for him, "You read the file on my desk, didn't you?"

Valeria grunted, "Yes."

Susan sighed as she attempted to explain, "Honey, you were never Doom's daughter, you were your father's but I had a miscarriage and Franklin placed you in an alternate future where Doom was my husband."

Valeria still grunted, "I know that, but I'm mad because you never told me before."

Reed finally spoke, "Would you really believe us if we ever told us that in an alternate future that you were Doom's daughter?"

Looking sceptic, Valeria finally brought her voice back, "Maybe, but that's not the problem. The problem is…"

Franklin interrupted, "You making a big deal out of something that is not the least important." Valeria looked at her big brother in shock. Did he really mean that? Valeria couldn't believe it. How could this not be important?

"No, I'm not. I'm just pointing out…"Valeria started but was interrupted again by Franklin.

"There's nothing to point out. Just because you know your past now, it doesn't mean that it's going to change anything. We'll still be a family, Val."

Valeria didn't think of it that way. In a way, her brother was right. She apologized, "I understand. I'm sorry for my temper. I'll try to get it out of my mind now."

Reed smiled as Susan leant forward to give her a kiss on her forehead. Reed said, "We'll leave you alone to give you some rest, honey." Reed held Susan's hand as they went out of the room, with Franklin trailing behind not before him giving her a smile.

Valeria replied that smile with a beam of her own. However, as her family left her room, she looked at her family picture on her nightstand. Her brother was wrong. One thing would change. The one thing was her trust in her parents and brother.

**Like it? I hope so. I hope you review as well!!!**

**Until I update Time to Start Again….**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
